In recent years, the number of web servers located on the Internet and accessible from client systems has been increasing along with prosperity in the development of the Internet technology. Normally, a web server receives processing requests from a large number of client computers via the Internet but cannot process the requests at once. Thus, the web server once enqueues the requests in a queue and then sequentially processes the requests.
Accordingly, a technique to process such requests in the queue as promptly as possible in a well-organized manner is in demand. However, a JAVA (trademark) based server often used as a web server lately executes garbage collection when the server attempts to process a certain request but finds that the remaining amount of heap is not sufficient to process the request. While the garbage collection is executed, all the application threads are stopped and resumed when the garbage collection is completed. Here, such a phenomenon of garbage collection causing all the application threads to stop once is called “Stop the world.”
If such occurrence of garbage collection is taken into consideration, the queuing schemes of the aforementioned conventional techniques cannot achieve the objective to reduce the average wait time of the requests. This is because these queuing schemes are not made in consideration of at which time point and which request causes garbage collection.